Fear & Mischeif
by Woot-woot-loot
Summary: The avengers defeated thanos and all the avengers, guardians and all of earths loved ones have been brought back to life except for Thor’s michevous brother or so he thought...
1. Chapter 1

_So basically this is a test I want to try and see how I can write a story and see how many people like it. Maybe if I get enough good reviews I'll make it into a series who knows._

_/_

Thanos was defeated everyone was relieved. The avengers hold one infinity stone in their hand each. "I suggest we destroy these so they can't do any more harm" tony commented still staring at the stone. "All though I swore to protect the time stone with my life, it would be best to destroy it" Dr. strange said in a tired yet bland tone. Each avenger destroyed the stone in their hand as it got to Thor's turn he stare at the stone, it was his last piece of loki he had. "You can still bring him back you know" rocket commented hoping to make thor feel a bit better. "I know sweet rabbit, but I think he's better in Valhalla with my mother and father" Thor said with a sigh before he crushed the stone and a bunch of blue dust blew away in the wind. Thor watch it with a sad smile as it was like his official goodbye to loki.

)()()(

"Are you sure you want to go to the avenger's base" Loka said as she put on her motorcycle helmet. "I'm sure, I would like to hopefully see Thor when we are on good-ish terms" loki said as he also clipped his motorcycle helmet on. "But I thought you hated Thor" Loka said in confusion. "I do but don't you think it would be funny to see his face once he finds out I faked death again" loki said with a chuckle as the two head out to their garage. "I mean yeah I guess but I'm not to sure the other avengers especially Hawkeye would be thrilled to see you. wouldn't they want to try and kill you or imprison you?" Loka said with slight concern. "The goddess of fear isn't scared of the avengers is she?!" Loki said in a teasing tone. "What NO, shut up" Loka said as she hoped onto her motorcycle, slipping on her gloves. "Look bae you're just going to have to trust me on this one ok?" Loki said getting on his bike as well and strapping on his gloves. "That's kind of hard when your the god of lies, but yes I trust you" Loka finally said in defeat, as they both start their motorcycles.

/

_How was that? Please give comments feed back all that jazz and I will maybe make more if you guys like it enough on Friday or maybe even sooner who knows. And I will try and answer any questions you have in the hopefully next chapter _

_Love, woot-woot-loot_


	2. Chapter2

_So I was really happy with the first chapter and decided to keep going! I'm gonna be a bit busy but will try to post more frequently if I have the motivation. And oh boy is this going to be a long one_

_/_

Loka and loki start their motorcycle's and open the garage, backing out of it and then drive out into the street. "Do you think Thor will be mad at me again?" Loki say as he drive in a nice calm pace aside loka. "Uh I'm not sure, considering I've never met him" loka say. "Yeah guess that's true, guess we're gonna have to take the risk" Loki comment with slight concern "we always take risk bigger than this. I think we'll be fine" loka tell loki confidently

)()()(

Thor sit under a tree and look out into the lake. He felt peace knowing that his brother is safe in Valhalla. "Hey thor, I just wanted to tell you that I'm leaving" Rocket tell behind Thor a bit of pity in his tone "farewell rabbit, you are always welcome here, if you would like to visit" Thor say quickly standing up and fake a smile "Alright buddy, you sure your fine?" Rocket look at thor with a skeptical expression "why wouldn't I be!" Thor fake his enthusiasm, because inside he hurt and all he wanted was to hug his brother again. "Ok..." Rocket say a bit creeped out "you coming Rocket?!" Starlord yell from the ship entrance. "Yeah I'm coming! I'll see you around I guess" Rocket say to Thor before waving good bye and running to the ship. "Good bye rabbit!" Thor wave as he watch rocket walk in the ship and watch the gate close and blast off. He sigh and go back to his spot under the tree and look at the water, he try not to cry as he think of loki and what he said before he died.

)()()(

"_You really are the worst brother" Thor say with anger "__I assure you brother, the sun will shine on us again" Loki say with a sadden expression and his voice tremble slightly. Hulk attack thanos and loki watch with terror as the green raging beast was knocked out with ease. Thanos turn his head towards Loki. "Your lordship" Loki say kneeling infront of thanos and a dagger form in his hand as he speak to thanos. "It would be my pleasure to be your guide on midguard" Loki say looking at thor seeing him shake his head. With one deep breath loki lundge toward thanos's neck with the dagger before it was stopped mid-air by the stone. Loki's eyes widen as thanos grab him by the throat. Thor watch in horror as Loki get lifted off the ground and wince as he was helpless to help him and had to watching him squirm and struggle. "You...will never be...a god" Loki choke out before a loud snap echoed and his body went limp as thanos drop him to the ground. Thor scream and yell as thanos left leaving his people dead, his only family left dead and he couldn't do anything. He crawl to Loki's limp cold body and just hold him in his arms as he wept._

_)()()(_

_"_Thor? Hellooo, earth to Thor!" Tony yell at the spaced out thor "cmon man snap out of it!" Tony complain as he snapped in Thor's face. Thor jolt back to reality with a gasp and look around surprised "you have a fun trip in la la land?" Tony joke with a slight chuckle. "What is this la la land you speak of?" Thor asked tony puzzled "it's just an expression, anyway what's up with you? You've been really out of it kinda sad looking really" Tony say puzzled himself. "Oh it's nothing, just a lose of sleep I guess" Thor do a tired fake smile. "I know what you mean,I don't think any of us have been sleeping well considering all that had happened these last few days" Tony admit sitting next to Thor. "I guess we have all been pretty shooken up from the whole experience." Tony comment sounding tired and a little stressed. "At least we know that no one will get the stone and use them for bad and...everyone got their loved ones..." Thor say that last part staring out into the open and his voice slowly get quieter and quieter. "You sure your ok Thor, you just got really quiet at that last part" tony ask Thor "hmm? Oh yes I'm fine. I was just thinking about him again..." Thor mumble. "Loki? Didn't he like murder tons and try to take over earth and asguard not to mention he tried to murder you on many occasions" Tony ask confused and not getting the point. "Yes but he was my brother and you weren't there for the parts where he actually did good" Thor say with some offense. "Ok wow geez, no need to raise your voice on me" tony put his hands up in mocking defeat. "What even happened to him anyway?" Tony ask curiously. "Well asguard had just been destroyed and we were all flying to midguard, when thanos attacked our ship loki was in battle mode really. He was giving orders, he sounded more of a king then me at that moment if I'm being honest. That's when he hit, you could see the absolute terror in Loki's eyes" Thor tell tony looking down at his hands. "Wait loki scared?!" Tony was in shock his jaw open "Yes tony loki scared, he had emotions to. He just didn't like showing them..." Thor comment with anger and sadness "ok sorry sorry, go on" Tony tone it down with his remarks. "Thanos and his army of chitauri they attacked what little guards and fighters we had left, me and loki watch in horror as they fell one by one. Me and loki where taking on the bigger guys and thanos had me pinned to the ground with metal. I watched as Loki tried to stab thanos in an effort to distract him from the rest of the asguardians. That's when thanos lifted him from the ground by his throat and I just kneeled there helpless to do anything. That's when it happened" Thor's voice break and tremble his hands clearly shaking. "Hey, Thor you don't need to go on. It's ok I understand this is hard for you to talk about I shouldn't have brought it up. I'm sorry" tony admit trying to calm Thor down. "No it's ok tony I need to tell someone about it" Thor choke out trying not to cry at this moment. "Ok what ever is best for you buddy" tony tell thor in a reassuring tone putting his arm on Thor's shoulders. Thor gulp before starting again, "That's when I heard the most bloodcurdling sound I have heard, a loud snap echoed...thanos drop Loki's limp body before letting me go and leaving. All I could do was crawl to him and weep. I promised I wou keep him safe and I failed him and myself" Thor finish the story his body shake, his voice tremble and break.

)()()(

"How did you even escape thanos in the first place?!" Loka ask "it's really quiet simple, right before I stabbed I'm I made a clone of myself and went in a dark spot and I wait until he left" Loki tell loka trying to sound smart. "Yeah I get that but, how did you get your clone to be solid and stay when it was touched? I haven't been able to do that yet" loka comment wanting to know more "lots of practice and reading. My mother taught me all I know and after she passed it motivated me to learn more" Loki sigh as they stop at a red light. "That's so cool! You'll have to teach me how to do that it could be help full with...stuff" loka pause before saying the last word. "Why did you stutter on that last word loka?" Loki ask wondering what she has been doing while he was gone. "What I don't know what your talking about. Oh look the lights green let's go" loka quickly say before driving again "wait hey, very sneaky loka I'll get it out of you some how" Loki say determined to find out as he caught up with loka. "Take a left here" Loki tell loka as they could see the faint out line of a base. "This is a really empty road there's practically no one on here except us!" Loka exclaim. "Exactly I would also build my base here if I had to on midguard, away from civilization" Loki comment. "Yeah ok that make sense" loka say before they got closer and closer to the base.

/

_Yippee another chapter finally done! I hoped you liked it. I'm really happy about how this is going. This is by far one of my favorite chapters at the moment. As always hope you enjoyed and come back for more_

_Love, Woot-woot-loot_


End file.
